conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Allied States Department of Defense
The Allied States Department of Defense (ASDoD or DoD) is the A.S. federal department charged with coordinating and supervising all agencies and functions of the government relating directly to national security and the Allied States Military. The organization and functions of the DoD are to protect the Allied States and its foreign interests. The DoD is the major tenant of the Defense Building in New Bay City, and has two main components, the Departments of the Army (with the Marine Corps as a subordinate) and the Department of the Navy (with the Air Corps as a subordinate). Among the many DoD agencies are the Department of Cyber Warfare and Control, the Joint Paranormal Division, the Defense Intelligence Service and the Acquisition, Technology and Logistics Bureau. The Department also operates several joint service schools. Structure The Department of Defense is headed by the Secretary of Defense with the assistance of the Deputy Secretary. Each of the following departments are headed by a Secretary and a Deputy Secretary respectively, unless stated otherwise. The Department contains the components listed below. Components Department of Cyber Warfare and Control Main Article: Allied States Department of Cyber Warfare and Control The Allied States Department of Cyber Warfare and Control (or Department of Cyber Affairs) is a division of the Department of Defense, it features as a sub-department rather than an agency. The DCWC was established in June 6, 2008 with the mission of with improving the Allied States defense against Internet-based attacks. As CEO of the existing United Cyber Security Corporation, Richard Fort was offered the position of director of the DCWC, and accepted. He became director of DCWC in August 2008 and helped set up the division. The DCWC was originally part of the Allied States Department of Homeland Security. Joint Paranormal Division The Joint Paranormal Division is a cooperative division between the Department of Defense and Allied States Department of Abnormality. The JPD is activated in case of abnormal affairs effecting the national security of the Allied States. The JPD is headed by a Director, second to the Secretary of Defense and Secretary of Abnormality. Office of Strategic Intelligence The Office of Strategic Intelligence (OSI) is a major producer and manager of military intelligence for the Allied States Department of Defense, employing over 14,000 military and civilian employees worldwide. The OSI provides military intelligence to war-fighters, defense policymakers and force planners within the Department of Defense and the Allied States Intelligence Community, in support of A.S. military planning and operations and weapon systems acquisition. The OSI is headed by a Director, second to the Secretary and Deputy Secretary of Defense. Department of the Army Main Article: Allied States Army The Department of the Army is one of the two service departments in the Allied States Department of Defense. It is headed by the Secretary of the Army, a civilian, who is responsible for the administrative (non-operational) affairs of the Allied States Army. The highest ranking military officer in the department is the Chief of Army Staff. Department of the Navy Main Article: Allied States Navy The Department of the Navy was established to provide administrative and technical support, and civilian leadership to the Allied States Navy. It is headed by the Secretary of the Navy. He is assisted by a Deputy Secretary of the Navy. The Department of the Navy consists of executive offices, mostly located at the Defense Building, and is responsible for the recruiting of military and civilian personnel, organizing, supplying, equipping, training, and the mobilization and demobilization of the Navy, and their human capital and physical assets. The Department also oversees the construction, outfitting and repair of naval ships, aircraft, equipment, and facilities. The Department comprises two uniformed services, also called the naval services, the Allied States Navy and the Allied States Navy Air Corps. The highest ranking military officers in the department are the Chief of Naval Staff and the Vice Chief of Naval Staff, who are the President's and the Secretary's principal naval advisers. They also serve as members of the Alliance High Command. Department of Private Contractors The Department of Private Contractors is headed by a director. The Department is responsible for managing the affairs of private contracting from the outside. The DoPC is not represented in the Allied States Military. Acquisition, Technology and Logistics Bureau The ATLB is responsible for the import and export of Allied States Military goods, as well as the acquisition of equipment manufactured by Allied States companies. Headquarters Notable Involvements See Also *Government of the Allied States *Allied States Military Category:Allied States of America